Fluttershy/Gallery
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fluttershy 2.png|Talking to birds Fluttershy ahh.jpg|Fluttershy getting scared. Twilight and Fluttershy1 S1E01.png|Twilight Sparkle asking a certain cute, shy pony about her name. Fluttershy 5.png|Wrong eyes! Friendship is Magic, part 2 Fluttershy and rainbowdash catch twilight episode 2.PNG Fluttershy with group episode 2.PNG Fluttershy taming beast episode 2.PNG Beast licking fluttershy episode 2.PNG Fluttershy with licked hair episode 2.PNG Fluttershy and tree episode 2.PNG Castle_ruins_S1E02.jpg Fluttershy carrying stone episode 2.PNG Fluttershy being licked again episode 2.PNG|Who's a cute manticore? Who's a cute little manticore? Yes, you are! Yes, you are! Fluttershy and elements of harmony stone episode 2.PNG Fluttershy and rarity with elements of harmony episode 2.PNG Fluttershy gets her necklace episode 2.PNG Elements of Harmony light S1E02.png Fluttershy compliment rarity episode2.PNG Fluttershy points at rarity ep2.PNG Fluttershy discovers necklace episode 2.PNG Rdep2s1.png Fluttershy looking at twilight episode 2.PNG The Ticket Master Fluttershy 26.png Fluttershy 11.png Fluttershy S01E03.png Birds1.jpg Fluttershy pink flamingo S1E 03.png Fluttershy and angel S1E03.png Shame.PNG Applebuck Season Spike Blush.png Fluttershy happy-W 2.0009.png|Fluttershy smiling despite a not so subtle Applejack. Fluttershy 16.png|Taking care of animals Fluttershy 17.png Rarity0 S01E04.png|Fluttershy and Rarity helping Applejack harvest apples. Griffon the Brush Off Fluttershy at the lake s01e05.png Fluttershy prodding at turtle s01e05.png Fluttershy helping ducks s01e05.png Gilda screams at Fluttershy.jpeg|Poor, poor Fluttershy. Fluttershy Upset S1E5.png Lavender background pony weird face S1E05.PNG Fluttershy Angry S1E5.png Fluttershy Angry 2 S1E5.png Fluttershy_Older.png|"I'm a year older than you." Fluttershy sees Gilda-W 5.3420.png|Fluttershy sees Gilda again. Griffonthebrushoff2.png Boast Busters Fluttershy S01E06.png|She only appears a few times in this episode AngerDash.png Dragonshy Fluttershy tending to animals S1E07.png Feeding the otters.png Kicking the carrot.png vlcsnap-2011-08-29-22h50m05s110.png|Strange single frame Angel dropping a hint.png|Dropping a hint. Just look up there.png|Fluttershy and Angel Dragonshy.png Angel throws a carrot.png Heartstrings and Fluttershy s01e07.png Derpyfluttershy.png There be smoke.png Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Fluttershy ready to get the dragon.png|Fluttershy preparing to confront the dragon - with extra protection. Rarity wears a scarf.png Applejack and Fluttersh-aawww S01E07.png Fluttershy10 S01E07.png Fluttershy11 S01E07.png Twilight and her map.png Twilight want to avoid E7-W7.png Fluttershy12 S01E07.png Fluttershy13 S01E07.png Spike good with animals s1e07.png Spike and Angel.png Fluttershy adorable S01E07.png Fluttershy but...but... S01E07.png Fluttershy and her shadow.png Fluttershy hiding from her shadow.png Dragging Fluttershy kicking and screaming.png Fluttershy About To Fall.png|Fluttershy scared by a dragon mid-flight causing her to fall A petrified Fluttershy.png A still petrified Fluttershy.png Hugging a rock.png|It's so... wide... Pinkie starts singing.png A not so big canyon.png AVALANCHE.png Fluttershy trips.png Head in the ground.png|Faceground All eyes on Fluttershy.png Fluttershy is scared.png Fluttershy Uncovered.png How dare you....jpg How dare you!.jpg Fluttershy staring down the dragon.png You do not hurt my friends!.jpg|Angry at the dragon angry-fluttershy 1.jpg|Fluttershy toughening up Fluttershy scared of leaf s1e07.png Bridle Gossip Twilight ok wierd E9-W9.png Poison Joke.png Fluttershy 41.png|Won't talk about it Twilight care to tell us E9-W9.png Flutterguy.png Flutterguy Appletini Nicknames Less than thrilled Season 1 Episode 9.png|Flutterguy is assuredly less than thrilled at that nickname. MLP FiM Bridle Gossip, Episode 9.jpeg Not impressed.png Flutterguy Evil Enchantress.png Bridlegossiphq2.png Zecora sinistrer look E9-W 7.6260.png|Flutterguy and the others watching Zecora. Swarm of the Century Fluttershy thank you mr.sq E10-W2.png|"Thank you, Mr.Squirrel." Fluttershy u so cute E10-W 4.5654.png Swarm of the Century 16 9.png Winter Wrap Up Ponies singing Winter Wrap Up.png fluttershy.PNG|Fluttershy with a rabbit Fluttershy With Bunny.png|Fluttershy being cute next to a bunny in "Winter Wrap Up" Fluttershy Waking up critters.png Twilight Helping Fluttershy WWU.png Fluttershy and Spike S1E11.png Good Morning Friends WWU.png Fluttershy Rainbow Dont Melt Snow Fast.png Fluttershy Rainbow DONT.png Fluttershy Rainbow STOP.png Fluttershy Pulling Rope.png Twilight Spike Fluttershy Waiting WWU.png Fluttershy Spike and Snakes.png Bird Signal RainbowDash.png Fall Weather Friends Rarity S01E13.png Pinkie Pie S01E13.png Fallweather21group.png FluttershytheScorer.png|Fluttershy scoring the Iron Pony Competition Fluttershy oh yay E13-W 4.3257.png|All right Applejack! Rainbow Dash wins.png|Rainbow Dash wins by cheating. Suited For Success SfS12 A surprise awaits.png SfS13 Eyes shut.png SfS14 Seeing new dresses for the first time.png SfS15 Horrified reaction.png SfS19 Fluttershy's dress on display.png|Fluttershy's dress. SfS22 Speechless.png Critic.png Nice isn't good enough.png Fluttershy being adorable S1E14.png Revised dresses.png Picresized 1300093950 1298262365958.jpg|The cutest pony in Equestria <3 Fluttershy's_Dress.png|Fluttershy's Gala Dress All of the Dresses.png Feeling Pinkie Keen Fluttershy frog.PNG|How cute and she with frogs Fluttershy 53.png|Getting a hug from Spike. Pinkie pie funny S1E15.png Pinkie Pie19 S01E15.png Twilight dizzy Applejack Fluttershy S1E15.png Sonic Rainboom Fluttershy2.png|Lots of control, screaming and hollering, and most importantly, passion. Fluttershy Saying Yay.png|''yay'' Too loud.png Wind swept Fluttershy.png Fluttershy 55.png|"Way to go" Fluttershywoohoo.png|Rainbow dash, you rock! Woohoo. (Quietly) Vlcsnap-6782650.png Rainbow Dash points the hoof.png Fluttershy Hearth shape S1E16.png|Fluttershy Fluttershy more assurtive E16-W 4.1241.png|"I'm sorry, I'm trying to be more assertive." Fluttershy RD do Rainboom E16-W 4.621.png|Fluttershy defending Rainbow Dash from Dumb-Bell. Rainbow cracks under pressure S01E16.png MY_LIFE_IS_RUINED_S1E16.png Fluttershy Rar... S1E16.png|Rar... Ity? Pinkie Pie6 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E16.png Fluttershy look phase 2-W 4.44.png|"Look Phase 2!" Fluttershy can't look.png|"I can't look!" Fluttershy cheering.png|SHE DID IT!! Cheering Ponies.png Stare Master What now.PNG Opalescence.PNG|Fluttershy with Opalescence, Rarity's cat. Cut.PNG|that cat Cutie Mark Crusaders yay s01e17.png Fluttershy1.png|"What could possibly go wrong?" Fluttershy1-2.png Fluttershy 68.png|Happy Fluttershy Fluttershy3.png|Slightly confused Fluttershy Fluttershy Teal eye close up E17-W17.png|Close up of Fluttershy's eyes. Fluttershy oh!! E17-W17.png|"OH!" Fluttershy looking at SB E17-W17.png|Another Fluttershy cute face. Flurrtershy stressed.png|Fluttershy bites off more than she can chew. Fluttershy everfree much danger E17-W17.png|"Oh no! The Everfree Forest is much too dangerous!" Flutter filled with strange creature E17-W17.png|"Is filled with strange creatures!" Sweetie belle Fluttershy.PNG Fluttershy wonder why E17-W17.png|Fluttershy thinking- "Exactly why am I watching this?" Fluttershy things going bad E17-W17.png|Things are really getting out of hand, Fluttershy things really bad E17-W17.png|Things now beyond out of hand. Fluttershy don't break E17-W17.png|"Don't break...anything." Fluttershy carpinters-W 5.0018.png|"Ca-Carpenters!" A very happy Fluttershy.png|A very happy Fluttershy vlcsnap-2011-08-29-22h43m53s240.png Loudlullaby.png Sweetie Belle singing Fluttershy cowering S1E17.png Fluttershy peeved.jpg Fluttershy stare prelude E17-W17.png|Fluttershy's stare prelude. Stare Master 16 9.png Fluttershy nothing get past-W 1.1000.png|Nothing will get past me. FluttershyBabysitting.png Fluttershy too quiet E17-W17.png|"Too quiet!" Fluttershy check coop E17-W17.png|Looking for the CMC in the chicken coop. Fluttershy in freeforest-W 2.1752.png|I am freaking out and looking cute at it! Fluttershy4.png Fluttershy that mean-W 5.4011.png|"Then that means they entered the Everfree Forest!" Fluttershy5.png Fluttershy get a hold E17-W17.png|"Get a hold of yourself." Apple Bloom S1 E17.jpg Fluttershystare.png MLP FIM - Fluttershy Stare.png|the stare! angry fluttershy 2.png|Fluttershy staring down at a cockatrice. Fluttershy the stare-W 4.5541.png|Giving you girls THE STARE causes my right eye to bulge out. Fluttershy cute S01E17.png Rarity6 S01E17.png Twilight lol face E17-W17.png Twilight disblief E17-W17.png Twilight knows E17-W17.png Twilight how so E17-W17.png A Dog and Pony Show S01E19_ManeCast_RacingToTheScene.png S01E19_ManeCast_SpikePanicking.png S01E19_ManeCast_HurriedExplanation.png S01E19_ManeCast_LookDownHoles.png S01E19_Fluttershy_OhMy.png S01E19 PinkieFluttershyAJ DiggyHole.png S01E19_FluttershyFido_HoldByTail.png All Tired Out.png S01E19_ManeCast_WhatsSpikePlanning.png Dogshow.gif Green Isn't Your Color Rarity S01E20.png GIYC1 Sauna.png GIYC2 Sauna 2.png GIYC3 Spa treatment.png GIYC4 Spa treatment 2 Fluttershy.png GIYC6 Spa treatment 4 Fluttershy.png GIYC7 Spa treatment 5.png GIYC8 Horn filing.png GIYC9 Massage.png GIYC11 Mudbath.png GIYC13 Hoofbath Fluttershy.png GIYC14 Hoofbath Fluttershy 2.png GIYC15 Hoofbath.png GIYC16 Fluttershy smiling.png GIYC20 Fluttershy agrees.png GIYC21 Fluttershy unwilling.png GIYC22 Rarity begging 3.png GIYC23 Fluttershy gives in.png GIYC24 Rarity happy.png GIYC25 Rarity and Fluttershy happy.png GIYC26 out of the spa.png GIYC28 Title card.png GIYC30.png GIYC33 Fluttershy sparkling.png GIYC35 Spike ribbon.png GIYC36 Fluttershy annoyed.png GIYC57 Fluttershy confused.png GIYC59 Fluttershy posing.png 1065020287.png|Fluttershy the supermodel GIYC62 Fluttershy posing 3.png|Fluttershy listening to Rarity's instructions on posing GIYC63 Fluttershy confused 2.png GIYC64 Fluttersad.png GIYC67 Fluttershy posing 4.png GIYC68 Fluttersad 2.png GIYC76 Rarity and Fluttershy smiling.png Fluttershy_modelling.png GIYC86 Fluttershy happy.png|I'm sorry, but I can't hear you over how fabulous I look! GIYC87 Fluttershy happy 2.png GIYC88 Fluttershy happy 3.png GIYC90 Photo Finish disproves of Fluttershy's outfit.png GIYC95 pushing Fluttershy.png GIYC97 Fluttershy nervous.png GIYC106 Fluttershy makeup session 2.png GIYC108 Derpy Shy.png|The derp is strong in you. Graceful schneezes!.jpg|Dem schneezes Photofinish and fluttershy episode 20.png GIYC112 Fluttershy nervous.png GIYC114 Fluttershy on the catwalk 2.png GIYC115 Fluttershy photoshoot.png GIYC117 Fluttershy photoshoot 3.png GIYC118 Fluttershy photoshoot 4.png Green Isn't Your Color 16 9.png GIYC119 Fluttershy magazine cover.png|There's a lovable angel on this magazine cover. Oh wait! That's Fluttershy! GIYC120 Fluttershy magazine cover 2.png|Fluttershy (with dyed hair) on a magazine cover GIYC127 Fluttershy ad 2.png|Fluttershy advertising carrot juice. GIYC129 Linky and Golden Harvest.png GIYC130 Fluttershy running away.png GIYC131 Fluttershy running away 2.png GIYC133 Fluttershy flying away.png|Flying away from the paparazzi... GIYC134 Paparazzi 2.png|...with no luck. GIYC135 Fluttershy flying away 2.png|Evading the paparazzi again, at top speed GIYC137 Flutter Shy.png GIYC140.png photo_finish_comes_in.png|Oh no, HER! GIYC150 Fluttershy picture.png GIYC151 Fluttershy picture 2.png GIYC152 Fluttershy picture 3.png GIYC153 Photo Finish showcases Fluttershy.png GIYC154 Fluttershy and Photo Finish.png GIYC156 Photo FInish 11.png GIYC157 Paparazzi 3.png demagics2.png|With Photo Finish GIYC158 Fluttershy excited.png Fluttershy id.png GIYC159.png GIYC160 Photo Finish pushing Fluttershy.png GIYC171 Fluttershy arrives at spa.png GIYC175 Frustrated Fluttershy.png GIYC176 Fluttershy inhaling.png|That's some massive air intake Fluttershy Fluttershy 98.png|Let it all out Fluttershy GIYC178 Fluttershy doesn't feel better.png GIYC179 Fluttershy asks Twilight to keep a secret.png GIYC180 Fluttershy asks Twilight to keep a secret 2.png Fluttershy confused.png|A confused Fluttershy Fluttershy wut.png|Fluttershy's pokerface Fluttershy unhappy about being a fashion model.png|Unhappy about being a fashion model GIYC185 Fluttershy explains all.png GIYC187 Pinkie and the sponges 2.png GIYC188 Fluttershy incognito.png GIYC189 Fluttershy incognito.png|A disguise for Fluttershy... GIYC192 Fluttershy de Magics.png GIYC194 Prancing Twilight.png GIYC195 Twilgiht dun goofed.png|that, unfortunately doesn't work. GIYC196 Fluttershy being mobbed.png|Fluttershy is swarmed by adoring fans. GIYC204 Fluttershy and Twilight backstage.png GIYC205 Fluttershy and Twilight backstage 2.png GIYC206 Fluttershy under the spotlight.png GIYC209_Fluttershy_walking_down_the_catwalk.png GIYC210_Fluttershy_trips.png GIYC212_Fluttershy_what_the.png GIYC213_Fluttershy_flying_without_wings.png GIYC214_Fluttershy_standing.png|And some are graceful..woah! Fluttershy upside down-W 1.8453.png|Fluttershy is upside down. GIYC218_Fluttersmile.png GIYC219 Fluttershy picks her nose.png|Eeew. GIYC220 Fluttershy scratching her ear.png|Silly Fluttershy, you're not a dog. GIYC221 Fluttershy barking.png GIYC224 Fluttershy the donkey.png Hold.png Screenshot-1.png Screenshot-2.png Over a Barrel Fluttertree.png|I'd like to be a tree. Old pony thrown out Salt Block Appleloosa S1E21.png Braeburn Freaking out E21-W 7.1976.png Fluttershy but why-W 7.0226.png|"But why?" (am I so cute) Rarity about tree 0E21-W 1.1264.png Rare,Twi,AJ,Flutter_see_flag-W_2.2001.png We_scared_E21-W_2.3654.png Rainbow_Dash_phew_E21-W_4.1864.png A Bird in the Hoof Fluttershy_Medic.PNG Late.png Fluttershy 108.png Fluttershy realizes she is late.png Fluttershy at a mirror.png Fluttershy and her closet.png Fluttershy AHH late-W 6.3200.png|I hear myself being late. And still look cute at the same time. Fluttershy thanking Angel.png Royal Guards wing block- W 8.1109.png|Halt! Your amount of cuteness is untolerable. Twilight the bouncer.png Rarity2 S01E22.png Fluttershy and Celestia.png Fluttershy takes Philomena home.png A worried Fluttershy.png Fluttershy look E22-W 2.501st.png|It doesn't look good. Carepony.png|Fluttershy caring for Philomena. Fluttershy med STAT E22-W 2.1090.png|'You need medicine stat!" Fluttershy sitting like a person.png|And they say only Heartstrings can sit humanlike. Smug fluttershy.png|Smug Fluttershy Hummingway.jpg Hummingway sings.png Fluttershy cutness overload-W 2.∞.png|Fluttershy CUTENESS OVERLOAD! Aromatherapy.png A warm bath.png Dr. Fluttershy-W 2.0000.png|I just happen to be a Doctor too. Who is at the door.png Twilight shocks Fluttershy.png Twilight finds Philomena.png Philowat.png Covering up.png Multiple 253.png Covering up with coughing.png Birdstache.png Rainbow Dash wants a race.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E22.png Fluttershy wings missing S1E22.png Twilight your majesty E22-W22.png Ashtears.png|Oh no... flutter shy cry.PNG|Sad Fluttershy A sad Fluttershy.png Fluttershy apologises.png Philophoe.png Fluttershy amazed by Philomina E22-W22.png|Fluttershy amazed by Philomena's new renewed form. Celestia cheering up Fluttershy.png Philomena apolgizes to Fluttershy.png Philomena gives Fluttershy a present.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Ducklings Crossing.png|Fluttershy helps some ducklings cross safely Fillyshy Flag Crash.png|Fluttershy as a filly about to crash into a flag Fillyshy.png|Fluttershy as a filly seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles Humiliated Fillyshy S1E23.png|Filly Fluttershy after being humiliated at Summer Flight Camp Fillyshy Looking Up.png|Dash to the rescue Filly Rainbow Dash shadow s01e23.png Filly Rainbow defending Fluttershy s01e23.png Filly Fluttershy flag waver s01e23.png Fillyshy Falling.png|Fillyshy falling from a cloud Bed of butterflies s01e23.png So Many Wonders.png|Fillyshy amazed by her surroundings Filly Fluttershy So Many Wonders s01e23.png MLP FIM - Fluttershy Filly.png|Filly Fluttershy. Filly Fluttershy calming critters s01e23.png Fillyshy surrounded by her new friends S1E23.png|Fillyshy surrounded by her new friends Fluttershy telling her story s01e23.png|Fluttershy telling her story to the Cutie Mark Crusaders Group hug Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Rarity Applejack Rainbow Dash Twilight Sparkle S1E23.png Scootaloo Wingless.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Jealous Spike.png Fluttershy S01E24.png|Fluttershy is worried. Party of One Dancing ponies.png Danceparty.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy making excuses.png Thinking on the spot.png Housesit.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S01E25.png|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash trying to escape Ummm.png Hayson.png|A scary pile of hay with a strange face on it. Surprise.png An angry Pinkie Pie at her party.png|Scared at Emo Pinkie Pie. Pinkie hugs all her friends.png The Best Night Ever Mane Group Stare S1E26.png Fluttershy Mice S1E26.png Applejack Manucare S1E26.png Fluttershy Spit Hoof S1E26.png Gala dresses.jpg The gang arrives.jpg Screen shot 2011-08-08 at 9.17.44 PM.png|Fluttershy and the Gala animals Fluttershy and choir.jpg At the Gala Main Cast.jpg To meet.jpg|To meet! At the gala S1E26.png Fluttershy Hayseed yup s01e26.png Hayseed whistling s01e26.png Chaîne de MyLittlePony2010 - YouTube.jpg|Fluttershy finding the animals. Fluttershy determined.jpg Fluttershy in party dress.jpg Fluttershy angry E26-W 2.3858.png|Fluttercraze is losing it more than Pinike Pie's lost her sanity. 33kes20.gif|Twitcha twitch. Fluttershy to flutter evil - W 1.0049.png|From shy to crazed. Fluttershy S01E26.png Fluttershy trapped in her trap- W 2.7031.png|Trapped by her plan. Fluttershy0 S01E26.png Fluttershy1 S01E26.png|Well, after all she did catch an adorable creature... angry fluttershy 3.png|"You're going to LOVE ME!!" crazy fluttershy.png|Fluttershy gone wild Pinkie Pie laughing! S01E26.png The Return of Harmony Part 1 Fluttershy Rainy S02E01.jpg Angel mutating s02e01.png Fluttershy No!.png Picture Name.png|Stupid logo... Fluttershy good idea S2 E1-1262.png|I'm loving this good idea! Group-reading-letter.png Fluttershy-looking-up.png Group-shot.png Again.png Celestia Hub fall 2011 promotional video.png Celestia_blue_glow_main_cast_hallway_promotional.jpg Rarity Box.png Mlp201_Cast_worried.jpg Terror W Pinkie.png Terror WO Pinkie.png Empty box main cast 2 S2E01.png Celestia main cast S2E01.png Discord on Twilight and Fluttershy.png|Sorry, forgot to stop being cute. Discord on Pinkie.png 3 manes.png FluttershyScared RainbowDashBrave S02E01.png Fluttershy_NoWings_S02E01.png|MY WINGS! Discord_EntranceFrontofLabrynth_S02E01.png Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast_ScaredOfDiscord_S02E01.png Givethemback.png Fluttershy scared S2 E1-W 4.1263.png|Seprated from her friends. Fluttershy is becoming afraid. Fluttershy scream.png Fluttershy scream Rarity horn error S2E1.png|Fluttershy screams while Rarity somehow gets her horn back.. Aw Apples8.png Fluttershy1 S02E01.png Fluttershy2 S02E01.png Fluttershy3 S02E01.png Fluttershy4 S02E01.png Fluttershy-denies-bad-friendship.png Fluttershy-notatall.png Fluttershy-notreally.png Fluttershy S02E01.png Fluttershy awfully lucky S2E1w.png|"I think I'm awfully lucky to have friends who want me to be the best I can be." Discord snapping at Fluttershy S2E01.png Discord good sake S2 E1-W 0.0000.png|Fluttershy angers Discord with her kindness. Fluttershybecomescruel.png|Fluttershy gets corrupted by Discord Fluttershy four butterflies s02e01.png Meanie-fluttershy.png Fluttershy and Twilight S02E02.png Fluttercruel tailwhip twi E1 S2-6.9741.png|Fluttercruel tailwhipping Twilight Sparkle. Fluttershy jostling Pinkie Pie s02e01.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Pinkie Pie quit it S0202.png|"Ha Ha Ha!" Mama's so proud S2E2.png|"Mama's so proud!" Nighttime S2E2.png Applejack_incoming_S2E2.png|INCOMING!! Fluttershy trampling flowers s02e02.png|Mega Flutterjerk trampling flowers. Pinkie Pie2 S02E02.png Fluttercruel_what_wet&clueless_S2E2-W_4.1665.png|"What's wet and clueless?" Fluttercruel YOUR face S2E2-W 4.1667.png|"YOUR FACE!" Spike_crossed_eye_S2E2-W_5.6320.png Spike pwn Fluttercruel S2E2 The Return of Harmony Part 2.png Pinkie Pie zombie S02E02.png The brute S2E2.png|The brute. Elements of Harmony faulty s02e02.png Fluttershy1 S02E02.png Fluttershy salute got it E2S2- W 4.0865.png|"Got it!" Fluttershy2 S02E02.png Fluttershy3 S02E02.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S02E02.png Fluttershy4 S02E02.png Fluttershy5 S02E02.png Fluttershy getting mad.png|Fluttershy doesn't appriceate big dumb meanies Fluttershy motivated s02e02.png|DETERMINATION Fluttershy Dog.jpg Holding down Rainbow Dash s02e02.png Early Group Hug S02E02.jpg Team Harmony s02e02.png Kindness activated.PNG Friendship_unleashed_S2E2-W_3.0000.png Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Group_smile_end_S2E2.png|We saved Equestria again! Lesson Zero Fluttershy Bear Growl S2E3.png Fluttershy Bear Kick S2E3.png Fluttershy Bear Lock S2E3.png|The new ECW (Equestria Championship Wrestling) champion of the world. Winning by tapout! Fluttershy! Fluttershy snap bear neck.png|Ninja Fluttershy Attacks! Fluttershy Bear K.O. S2E3.png|K.O. Fluttershy Massaging Bear S2E3.png Mane Cast Picnic S2E3.png Mane Cast Confusion S2E3.png Mane6 - Twilight S02E03.png Bon Bon Heartstrings s02e03.png Mane 6 Group Story S2E3.png Mane 6 Laughing S2E3.png Luna Eclipsed Fluttershy1 S02E04.png|Oh, it is you...and Nightmare Moon Fluttershy S02E04.png|Nightmare Moon! Fluttershy0 S02E04.png|aahhh Fluttershy2 S02E04.png Fluttershy3 S02E04.png Fluttershy4 S02E04.png|likewise... Fluttershy5 S02E04.png|ok Fluttershy6 S02E04.png|ohk... Fluttershy7 S02E04.png|ok... Fluttershy8 S02E04.png|perfect, lesson over Fluttershy splat S02E04.png Fluttershy hehe S02E04.png Fluttershy almost there... S02E04.png Fluttershy and P Luna S02E04.png Derpyshy S02E04.png|Derp Miscellaneous FluttershyandAngel.png|Fluttershy sharing kindness (and an apple) with her bunny friend, Angel FluttershyHiRes.png|How can you not love her? Mylittleponyposeybyfyre.jpg|The original design by Lauren Faust based on the G1 pony. Her name was Posey. Posey.jpg|Posey, the pony that Fluttershy is based on Sky_Skimmer.jpg Fluttershy Earth Pony Sketch.jpg Fluttershy Suprised Sketch.jpg Fluttershy Singing to Birds Sketch.jpg Fluttershy TheStare Sketch.jpg Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 1.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 2.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 3.png Fluttershy Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Fluttershy images